Companionship, Caring, or is There Something More?
by NOTACTIVEx
Summary: Following a mysterious trail of blood and footprint, Katara finds someone that will change her understanding for firebenders. Katara will be putting her trust to the test with someone she never thought would have thought would be beside her side.
1. The Mysterious Footprints & Blood Trail

Title: Companionship, Caring, or is There Something More?

Summery: Following a mysterious trail of blood and footprint, Katara finds someone that will change her understanding for firebenders. Katara will be putting her trust to the test with someone she never thought would have thought would be beside her side.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Footprints and Blood Trail

A young maiden, of fourteen, walked peacefully through the woods. Her dark brown hair fluttered and danced along her back, as the sweet spring winds swept through the trees and bushes, in the woods full of life. The leaves tussled and twirled, the trees swayed in the wind, and nothing but green leaves, littered the branches high above her head.

The young girl's eyes, shown of bright sapphire blue, and the blue were as fluent as an ocean. Yet her eyes were as soft and a calm stream. Her eyes were full of joy and happiness yet full of sorrow and pain. Her tan skin was soft as tender. She was in her traditional blue dress. The cuffs were lined with white fur, along her hood. The bottom of her dress was also lined with white fur.

She walked, stopped and bent down, while picking up a piece of wood. She continued this repeatedly, walking farther and farther from camp. She trekked deeper, and deeper into the woods.

As she was walking, she noticed something and gasped. She started straight at a trail of blood along with human footprints.

" Do I need to follow that trial?" Thought the young maiden Katara.

§§§

Around a certain cave, a river passed by, only a few thousand feet away from the mouth of the cave. Green surrounded the cave, along with the woods to the right. In the provided shade from the intense sun light that the cave gave, sat an old man with his nephew; having tea.

The old man had gray hair that was long, and on the top of his head, some of the hair was pulled into a knot-bun. Some hair still dangled over his shoulders, only a few inches higher. His eyes shown of gold, and wore a big grin on his face.

"Zuko, we are safe form Azula here. The only person that I know of, that could find us, is Toph; the little earthbender that hangs around with the avatar. She feels vibrations in the earth, and has a keen sense of hearing as well. But I don't thing she would _ever_ join Azula. But if Azula forces her to help her track us down, nephew, that would be bad news. Bad news." Said the old man.

"Uncle, you know that won't stop Azula if the earthbender doesn't help her. She will find us, sooner or later. She always does." Said the depressed Zuko. "If she successfully captures the avatar, I will never have my honor back, my kingdom, my home." Zuko sighed. He was stating to think that maybe he will never gat his fathers love back.

"You will find better path to honor and glory, Zuko. You will learn that it isn't all about capturing the avatar that will bring you honor and glory. Betraying them now, you will get honor from more than one nation: the water tribes, and the earth kingdoms as well as the avatar, compared to one: the fire nation. You will fain trust, and more form them. But because of your past, and what your nation has done, it will take time, Zuko. It won't be easy." Uncle Iroh said in a wise manner, to his explanation.

Zuko looked at Iroh with a cold stare, and said, "You don't know how much I want father's love and trust back. The avatar is the only way for me to get those things." Zuko looked down and said, "If you disagree, please don't say anything."

"Zuko, you know I'll support you know matter what you choose, but my _brother_ is not the loving father that you think him to be. His heart is darkened with the lust for more power every day. Things aren't—"

"As they seem in the family. I know, but father can and will love and trust me if I bring him the avatar!" Zuko yelled in frustration.

" You really think that father would ever love and trust _you_? I am more like father than you'll ever be of father, Zuzu." Said an icy, evil voice; whom only belonged to one, and one only-Azula. She pushed a strand of glossy, black hair out of her eyes and stepped forwards; fallowed by the elite Di Le squadron.

§§§

Katara started running, fallowing the trail. As her heart pounded hard and swiftly, she ran and ran. Looking only at the ground, and was aimlessly allowing the trail, she didn't look up. As she was running at full speed, wanting to help whom ever was in trouble, she ran into someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" yelled Katara, as she fell on someone. She glared at the ground; and noticed that the mysterious trail of blood and footprints belonged to the person she had collided with, and was on top of. _ON TOP OF!_


	2. In Their Eyes

Title: Title: Companionship, Caring, or is There Something More?

Summery: Following a mysterious trail of blood and footprint, Katara finds someone that will change her understanding for firebenders. Katara will be putting her trust to the test with someone she never thought would have thought would be beside her side.

Previously: "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" yelled Katara, as she fell on someone. She glared at the ground; and noticed that the mysterious trail of blood and footprints belonged to the person she had collided with, and was on top of. ON TOP OF!

CHAPTER 2: In Their Eyes

When Katara looked up at whom ever she had collided with. Katara looked at his features, examining them. She saw a scar that covered his left eye and stretched all the way over his left ear. He was muscular, and strong. Their owner was tall, and had red silky cloth covering his body. She found herself looking into a pair of amber gold eyes. His eyes beamed at me, and I was lost in their pool of gold.

Looking into his eyes, she saws pain, anguish, suffering; but none of this could be told by his the rest of his features. For he wore a stone face.

-----------------------------------------Katara's Flashback-----------------------------------

"Only the eyes can tell you someone's emotions, the truth, and how their past was. Look to the eyes of someone's eyes if you want to learn something about them. But remember, only their lips can tell you what has happened to them in their past. Remember that Katara." Said Gran gran, in a small igloo at the South Pole.

"I always will, Gran gran." Katara said to her grandmother.

When Katara realized that she was staring intently, her cheeks blew up in heats of reds. Quickly she averted her eyes to the ground and stood up and brushed herself off. Katara offered her hand to assist the teen she had collided with. She figured he was a bout seven-teen years old.

Katara immediately said, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Let me help you. I can tend and heal your wounds for you. What is your name?" She said in a friendly matter, and then, just then, put everything together-

ZUKO!

But she saw the look in his eyes. Katara swiftly sat down at his side, and uncapped her water pouch. Bending the water out of the water skin, the water formed a swirling glove of water on her hand. She gently put her hand, with the water glove, on his forehead to relax him, and take away some of the pain for a little while.

§§§

Zuko had a few blows from the earthbending Di Le elite squadron. The rock came at a very fast rate, and firebending didn't have that great of an effect on earth; but he was able to defend himself as he shattered rocks and boulders that came his way. To make it worse, he had to dodge fire, and lightning, that Azula was shooting at him, as well.

Suddenly, rocks were coming form all side, and the lightning and fire shooting at him had increased! Zuko took a deep breath, and created a huge firewall all around him and shot it at his enemies. He knocked out a dozen or so Di Le, but they seemed to be an endless supply of them!

Out of the corner of Zuko's eye, he saw a blot of lightning coming at him. He didn't have enough time to block the lighting, and he knew it. But then Uncle was there! He took a stance and quickly redirected the lighting into him ad shot it back at Azula.

Azula fell to the ground, in both shock and pain. The Di Le saw their leader fall. They intensified, fighting harder and harder. Then, a rock came at Uncle Iroh, and he was knocked out. When Zuko saw this, he knew he was next.

Zuko gathered up the remaining fire he still had within him, and took a deep breath, focusing on his chi. He opened up his eyes and created another firewall, and blew it at the Di Le, even fast than the last time. He knocked out every single Di Le agent that had survived from his first blow.

Knowing Zuko only had a second to spar, he had to get away form this place and fast! Lightning shot out of nowhere, and hit Zuko in the stomach. He gripped his stomach that was in pain, blood gushing out in a rapid stream.

Zuko spun around and shot a fireball at whom ever had struck him. Azula fell to the ground and was out again. Zuko took this chance, and ran as fast as he could away from the fighting zone.

Zuko ran, and ran; blood gushing from his stomach and he cupped his hand over the wound. He ran faster and faster, not caring if he left a trail of where he had gone, he just needed to get away from that place.

Gradually weakening by ever step he took, he still plunged on and on in to the woods. Slowly his run turned into a jog, and then into a slow walk. Pain surged throughout his body, sweat dripped from his forehead, and his breath was at an uncontrollably east rate. He tried as hard as he could to control his breath, but it didn't seem to work.

All of a sudden, he was knocked and pinned to the ground. Zuko tried to get up, but he was unable to move because of the loss of blood. He was also whiter than usual, and in pain. He knew, who ever it was, was going to do something to him. So he tried his best to keep his face like stone, unreadable.

When he looked up, he saw a young girl of fourteen, on top of him. He noticed, that she was looking at his face; but was surprised to discover that she wasn't looking at his scar, but his eyes.

He looked into her eyes, and saw calmness, yet roughness of an ocean was contained in her eyes. Suffering, pain, anguish, shown in her eyes; yet there was calmness to them: they shown of courage, strength, worry and concern. Here sapphire eyes were breathtaking. Never in Zuko's life had he seen such blue eye. And that close, in a matter of fact.

She looked away and stood up, saying, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Let me help you. I can tend and heal your wounds for you. What is your name?" Trying to avoid his eyes.

After a second, she looked down at me, and sat down next to me. Her hand felt icy-cold as she applied her hand to my forehead. Her hand was to cold, but they where calming and relaxing.

I looked into her eyes again. I saw something new sparkling in her eyes that I didn't see before. Her face shown full of concern as well the willingness to help me. She had that motherly look, all of a sudden. Her eyes were soft and comforting. She reminds me of my, MOTHER! Remembering that his mother had left him when he was a young boy, I was sad. But looking into her, I smiled and asked, "Mother?" Then everything went dark.

§§§

Katara looked down at Zuko. His face full of emotions, that she never knew a firebender could have. There was a look in his eyes, like he had lost someone very dear to him. His eyes began to water, and then, he smiled. As if something wonderful had just happened to him. I cheeks blew of heaps of reds again.

"Mother?" Zuko asked lovingly. I softly shook my head, and said, "Zuko, I'm Katara, the water tribe peasant. Why do you ask if I am you mother?" Said Katara softly, not wanting to hurt him. But before she could finish, he closed his eyes.


	3. The Strange And Restless Night

**Title: Companionship, Caring, or is There Something More?**

**Summery:** Following a mysterious trail of blood and footprint, Katara finds someone that will change her understanding for firebenders. Katara will be putting her trust to the test with someone she never thought would have thought would be beside her side.

**Previously:**

"Mother?" Zuko asked lovingly. I softly shook my head, and said, "Zuko, I'm Katara, the water tribe peasant. Why do you ask if I am you mother?" Said Katara softly, not wanting to hurt him. But before she could finish, he closed his eyes.

**CHAPTER 3: The Strange And Restless Nigh**

"You really think that father would ever _love_ and _trust_ _you_? I am more like father than you'll ever be of father. Ever be of father. Ever be of father Ever be of father. Ever be of father." Azula said, over and over.

Zuko sat straight up, panting for breath. His body was covered in a thick coating of sweat that glistened in the light of the full moon.

His eyes scanned his surroundings. Hearing the sound of rushing water, Zuko cocked his head to the right. The water shimmered and sparkled in the moonlight. Everything was calming and relaxing. The sounds of the spidekits (part spider, part cricket) chirping, reached Zuko's ears.

He closed his eyes and took it all in. Slowly getting up, he noticed that he was in a blue, fur coated sleeping bag. Pondering why he was in it, he looked around, hoping to spot its true owner.

He also saw a fire pit, the ambers dark red; they were almost breathing. The fire gradually grew in size as Zuko concentrated on his fire within. Focusing his chi and breathing at a continuous rate: in-out, in-out.

During his meditation, Zuko heard the faint noise of water ripples, and water being moved around. Slowly and quietly, he trod in the direction that the water noises had come from. Just maybe, just maybe, he would find the owner of the sleeping bag, and the person that had helped him-

It all came rushing back to him. Azula, Di Le, lightning, blood, eyes, kindness. Zuko knew he had to find the beautiful young maiden that had saved his life, and had shown him more kindness than anyone else.

§ § §

As soon as Katara saw Zuko's eyes close, she carefully took off his shirt: exposing his muscular chest and abs. She was dazed, staring at his bare chest, as it raised and fell, raised and fell, raised and fell in a continuous pace. Looking at his chest, she saw many battle wounds and scars.

Katara opened her water pouch and waterbended some water out, and made it circle around her hand. She concentrated on the pain, the wound, and the anguish. And gradually, applied her glowing hand to his stomach, where the lightning had stuck him. She focused her chi, and the skin started mend.

Katara smiled at the thought that she had just healed such a wound. She healed the rest of his wound that covered his body. Slowly, she unblocked the flow of his chi, that had been blocked by the lightning and rocks that had made contact with his body had blocked that.

When Zuko was healed completely, Katara then bended the water up and out of the ground. Using the water she had bended out of the ground, Katara bad a floating bed and gently lifted Zuko up. Carried him over to a bigger source of water she had past, not to long ago, before she had collided with Zuko.

After Katara had brought the sleeping Zuko over to a peaceful river, she laid him down in a clearing that was near the water. After laying him down, she rapped him in her sleeping bag that she now carried around with her. It was lightweight, yet warm. Brushing the loose strands of hair out of Zuko's face, she put a cup of water near where he rested and made a fire to comfort him.

Quietly, she walked away to the waters edge and practiced her waterbending; pushing and pulling, and many different techniques that she had learned form the North Pole.

§ § §

Zuko quietly walked form tree to tree, till he was behind a bush, right next to the waters edge. Parting the green leafed branches carefully, not wanting to snap one.

He was struck with aw, as he saw Katara make the water carry her up towards the clouds, the moon, and the stars. They all made her seem like she was meant to be up there. She dazed him, as she also made stairs of water, and continued higher and higher into heavens. Bringing all the water she used to climb into the sky with, she brought it around her. She was suspended in the sky, as she made a ball of water around her, as it reflected the light of the moon and the stars. The she floated in the ball and it began to glow bright sapphire blue.

As she gradually descended, the glowing decreased and the water floated back to the river. Not a drop of water remained Katara. She had not bended the water, it bended its self. Katara's eyes closed and she seemed to be dead as she stood there, limp, but standing.

Zuko's mind swam with the thought that she must be the most powerful waterbender on the face of the earth. He saw her collapse to the ground, for no particular reason.

Zuko ran over to her side and knelt down, examining the girl that had saved his life. Checking her pulse, he knew she was still alive, but her pulse was as it was supposed to be. But the thought that she had been glowing, floating and climbing rattled in his brain. He couldn't put it together.

Tracing her gently face with his rough hands, he tenderly lifted her up into his arms, like she was the most important thing in the world to him, and brought her back to the camp she had made for them.

He laid her down on the sleeping bag that he knew she had given him. Zuko gently rapped the sleeping bag around her delicate frame. Looking down at her, he saw calmness and peace of being, like she had gone through nothing back there. Little by little, he bent over her, placing his warm lips on her forehead and said, "Thank You."


	4. Mornig Training

**Title: Companionship, Caring, or is There Something More?**

**Summery:** Following a mysterious trail of blood and footprint, Katara finds someone that will change her understanding for firebenders. Katara will be putting her trust to the test with someone she never thought would have thought would be beside her side.

**Previously: **

He laid her down on the sleeping bag that he knew she had given him. Zuko gently rapped the sleeping bag around her delicate frame. Looking down at her, he saw calmness and peace of being, like she had gone through nothing back there. Little by little, he bent over her, placing his warm lips on her forehead and said, "Thank You."

**CHAPTER 4: Morning Training **

As the sun peeked out from the treetops, a pair of golden eyes opened. Zuko took in his surrounding, once again. There was something different form the last time he opened his eyes at thins camp-there was a lovely young lady. She was in the sleeping bag that he had put her in the night before. Her brown hair was loose, floating around her head. Her tan skin cloaked her entire body. She was at peace.

Zuko stood up quietly, and walked about a few hundred feet from camp. He sat down and began to meditate. Absorbing the sun's heat, focusing on warmth, and he took everything in, to build up his fire within him; inhaling-exhaling, in out.

§§§

The sun was just about a few feet higher over the treetops. Rays of light sprinkled down on Katara, as she fluttered her eyes open; revealing her sapphire blue eyes behind her eyelids. Her hair was loose, and it danced in the small breeze that swept through the clearing. Stretching out her tired arms, she took a glimpse of the charming woods of nature that surrounded the small clearing.

Green lapsed the trees and bushes, the sent of flowers rose to Katara's nose as the breeze blew lightly against her face. Closing her eyes, she let the wind go throughout her body; cooling her and calming her down as she took a deep breathe of the relaxing breeze.

Katara looked around, hoping to see Zuko. She wanted to know why he thought she was his mother, and if he saw her last night. If he did, she had some explaining to do. But she didn't want too tell Zuko. She knew that he will want to know what happened- and why.

Taking a deep breath, Katara stood up consciously, and looked around harder. But she didn't see him anywhere. Looking at the ground again, she saw his very faint footprints. If she hadn't of looked closely, she would have never of seen them or knew where he had went.

She fallowed his footprints, yet again, very quietly. Trying her best not to snap a twig or crackle the leaves that where beneath her feet. Fallowing his footprint, she was lead to another small clearing.

Katara peered out over to the clearing, and spotted a shirtless figure she knew was Zuko. Gradually he stood up from where he had been meditating. He took his stance and did some of his routines, and kick-punches. He did a few series of punches, jabs, and kicks. Gradually, he added flames of fire into his routines. He kept controlled of the flames; not letting them singed a single blade of grass. He was graceful as water at the same time.

Eyes widened in amazement, Katara watched till he did his final spin-kick, bowed to no one in particular, and used his right hand to wipe the sweat from his face. He walked over to a bush, no more than a few feet away from Katara's hiding spot. He bent down and grabbed his shirt.

§§§

Zuko landed his last spin-kick; sweat drenched his face and bare chest. He felt the presence of someone. He had had this feeling during his training this morning. Eyeing the bushes out of the corner of his eye, he saw something blue, and then it vanished behind the bush. The edge of his mouth curled upward, and he walked over to a bush that concealed his shirt. Keeping a close eye on the bush that he knew concealed the waterbender. He had a few questions that he wanted answers too. 

Taking his shirt, he wiped the sweat that coated his body thickly. Walking away into the woods, Zuko looped around till he was behind a tree that was behind the waterbender.


	5. What Happened

**Title: Companionship, Caring, or is There Something More?**

**Summery:** Following a mysterious trail of blood and footprint, Katara finds someone that will change her understanding for firebenders. Katara will be putting her trust to the test with someone she never thought would have thought would be beside her side.

**Previously:**

Taking his shirt, he wiped the sweat that coated his body thickly. Walking away into the woods, Zuko looped around till he was behind a tree that was behind the waterbender.

**CHAPTER 5: What Happened **

Zuko's eyes were hard and focused as he glared at the waterbender. But his face softened when he saw her face full of puzzlement.

"Was she wondering where I went? Does she care where I am? Or does she just want to fight me? No. She had saved his life. She had acted with such kindness that she had also given up her only source of warmth for him. And why had he asked if she was his mother?" These thought swam in his head, as he studied her features further.

Zuko came to a conclusion, "Yes. She was concerned of where I am now, and does care." He whispered, barely able to hear his own voice.

Stepping out from behind the tree, he glided over to where Katara sat, frozen in worry. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he felt her flinch.

§§§

"Where did he go? I hope he doesn't get hurt, again." Katara sighed, and looked at the ground, hoping that it would just whisper in her ear wear Zuko had gone.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Flinching, she took a deep breath, preparing to fight whom ever was behind her. Carefully she opened her water skin, and bended all the water out in front of her, she that whom ever was behind her couldn't see the water. Readying herself for a fight, she turned fearlessly around to look at the person that was behind her.

Her eyes fill with tears, as the water she was holding plopped to the ground. She flung arms around Zuko, hugging him with joy and relief. Not wanting to let go, she looked up into his eyes.

§§§

She had caught Zuko off-guard. After a second, he rapped his arms around her, to comfort her.

§§§

She saw the puzzlement in his eyes, as he peered back down at her. He cradled her in his arms as Katara continued to cry.

When she finally secede crying, Katara looked up at Zuko. She peered into his golden eye. She finally asked, "Zuko, why did you call me mother, the day before, when I found you?"

§§§

"I don't really know. The way you looked at me and you putting your hand to my forehead in the manner you did so, I guess. No one has ever done that to me, but my mother-" Zuko looked away from Katara and to the ground.

Zuko's next words were full of sorrow and pain. "Not after she died. Your eyes were full of concern and worry, only my mother showed me such feelings towards me. That's kind of why I called you mother. I didn't know what to call you then." Said Zuko, now peering thoughtfully into Katara's eyes.

§§§

"Oh." Katara looked sadly at to ground, hearing Zuko talk of his mother, reminder her of her mother that had been killed by fire nation soldiers.

"My mother is gone, too." Katara's eyes began to water up in sorrow. She felt comforting, warm hand brush her tears away. Looking up into his eyes, she also saw a pain that he had gone through, when he lost his mother.

"It's okay Katara. We all will loose someone we love in life. But they are still with us," Said Zuko looking down at her. He placed his other hand that wasn't holding her cheek, on her heart and said, "Always in our hearts, they'll remain."

Zuko gave a small hug to Katara, to soothe her. He waited, what seemed like a hour, till her sorrow had decreased and she seemed at a more peaceful of mind. Then he asked, "Katara? What were you doing last night by the river?"

§§§

_So, he did see me. I guess I should tell him. _Katara thought to herself. Sighing, she looked back up at Zuko.

"I am a waterbender, as you know. I get my persistence from my- mother, and I get my quick learning skills from my- father." Katara stated. She looked back at the ground. Then back up at Zuko, who looked curiously at her.

"Great waterbenders have the ability to heal, and that I have. But not all great waterbenders have the rare power that, I also, have. Tell me, what do you know about the avatar state?" Asked Katara.

"I only know what my Uncle has told me. He said that it is the state of being, when the avatar can connect all his or hers passed-life's, and summon all their powers at once. And that's when the avatar is at his most powerful of state." Zuko said, and looked to the ground and added, "And that's also when the avatar is at his most venerable."

Katara closed her eye, trying to decide if she should go in. She opened up her eyes and met his gaze.

"Yes. Well, the rare power that I'm talking about is- sort of like that. But there's a lot more to this power. This power enables us to talk to any great waterbenders of the past, including the ocean and moon spirits. This power also gives us strength, and we don't glow all the time. That only happened when we talk to the past waterbenders, the ocean and moon spirits for guideness."

Katara looked deep into Zuko's eyes, hoping to see a glimpse of understanding, and continued.

"When waterbenders use this power, they can also use it to ask them to guide our moves when fighting. We don't make this obvious when fighting, like the avatar does. We don't glow, but our eyes sparkle with more courage than any one waterbender could ever contain, but of millions of waterbenders."

"Now I understand why your eyes had that look in your eyes, when you where fighting me in the North Pole." Said Zuko.

"Yes, but I didn't fully have my power then. I had only help from the ocean and moon spirits. The sun- the sun weakened me, because I didn't fully have my power." Katara looked at the ground again. She knew she was defeated back there.

A warm hand cupped her chin, and raised it to face Zuko. His eyes were full of compassion. She smiled weekly as he said, "But you got him back when the full moon back. You defeated me. When you defeated me, did you bring me back to the water city?" Zuko asked, his eyes curiosity and longing.

Katara said, "Aang didn't want to leave you there. I don't know why. He never really told us. But e did say that you helped him. So I backed him up. Sokka protested, as usual. He's not the type to save his enemy. Back to the rare power; we aren't vulnerable when using this power. If we do die using it, which is rare, the next waterbender will be more powerful than they die using the power.

"Thanks you, Katara."

"For what?" Asked Katara, puzzled.

"For telling me this, for saving my life, and for help save my life in the North Pole." Zuko replied. And before Katara could say another word, she felt warm lips touch hers. Her cheeks blew up in only reds that the fire nation knew of.

Don't forget to send a review!


	6. Author's Sorry Note

**AN: Sorry that it's taking so long just to put up the next chapter. I really am! I have been having a lot of homework and a lot of reading to do for school. I am sooo sorry! I hope to get the next chapter up by Thursday March 30th. Please forgive me of not putting up the next chapter for a while. **

**I am so sorry, everyone! Please review my chapter while you are waiting. And when my next chapters are up, please review them and tell me what you think. Sincerely MissStormer. **


End file.
